


Emma

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: First Child, Fluff, M/M, daddies!Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: Blaine can't believe that this is his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for seblaine + “let me help you”. I figured this could double up as a drabble for seblainiversary, so have some first time as parents seblaine (and also first child).

Blaine can’t believe that this is his life.

Three hours he’s been sitting in the armchair in the nursery trying to rock his daughter to sleep. Three hours she’s cried and screamed and whimpered and gazed up at him through streaked tears. Three hours, and Sebastian’s still sleeping, somehow.

“Shh, Emma,” Blaine whispers, stroking the soft head of chestnut hair. Between that and the long eyelashes, there’s not a doubt in his mind that she has Sebastian’s DNA. Not that they’ll ever get it tested. “You’re going to wake Papa.”

“He’s already awake,” comes Sebastian’s voice, and Blaine looks up to see his long frame perched against the open doorway, watching them through heavy eyes.

“Sorry, baby. I was trying to keep her quiet.” He glances down at his daughter again, who, miraculously, at the sight of Sebastian, seems to have calmed herself down, letting out a string of ‘aaa’s and ‘ooo’s. “Really? Traitor.”

Sebastian chuckles, pushing himself from the door and approaching them, settling down on the slither of free space in the generously sized armchair. It’s a bit of a squeeze, but he won’t deny that Sebastian’s presence is comforting.

“Let me help you.”

Blaine’s face falls. “You’re working tomorrow.”

It’s what they’d agreed on, way back when Emma was purely a hypothetical situation. Sebastian’s firm pays far more than the small bit parts that Blaine’s been getting in local theatres. If he must set his career back a little bit, then it’s not a big deal, but Sebastian’s making his way up the ladder in his career already.

It’s only the second night of Emma being home with them, and that’s already gone down the drain.

With a shrug, Sebastian takes their daughter into his arms carefully, fixing the light yellow cotton wrap from her face and gazing down at her. “I have some vacation days saved up. They’ll understand.” Blaine would swear that he’s never seen Sebastian look at another human with such tenderness before, and it makes his heart flutter in his chest. “I guess we gotta get used to this, huh?”

Leaning over, Blaine places a soft kiss on Emma’s forehead, before doing the same to Sebastian’s cheek with an equally soft expression. “I guess so.”

Without a word, Sebastian shuffles in the seat a little so that Blaine can lean against his arm and rest his eyes. “Get some rest, Killer. I’ve got this.”

He wants to fight it, but he feels like he’s been awake for two days straight, and if Sebastian needs him, he’ll be right there. “Promise you’ll wake me up in a few hours. You need to sleep, too,” he murmurs, but the temptation of sleep is already tugging at him as he speaks, causing his voice to take on a quieter tone.

“Sure,” he hears Sebastian say, but even through the haze, he can tell that his husband is just trying to pacify him.

It’s really not a surprise when he wakes up hours later, and it’s light outside. Emma’s down in her cot, Sebastian’s fast asleep beside him, and he can’t help but wonder how long he’s been like that for. He gets the feeling from the way that he’s being clung to that it hasn’t been very long.

He’s ready to fall back asleep in his husband’s arms when he hears some snuffles coming from Emma’s direction, and he squeezes his eyes tight. “Emma, no,” he says quietly.

Apparently the newborn isn’t listening, though, because she lets out a whimper, and Blaine sighs heavily, moving carefully so that he can go and get her without waking Sebastian up.

Still, he regrets nothing. Parenting is hard and they’re both exhausted, but he wouldn’t trade Emma for the world, and he knows that Sebastian wouldn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
